With the high possibility of being rotten and stinky in a relatively short period of time to expedite the reproduction of mosquitoes and flies, kitchen waste emerges as a source of serious pollution to the surrounding environment when being treated, stored, collected, transferred and landfilled, thereby becoming an urgent global problem. The recently published statistics indicate that nowadays each head in the world produces over 0.7 kg of waste per day, of which 40% is attributed to food waste. At present, most kitchen waste disposal equipments just treat waste by crushing to convert kitchen waste into fluids which can either be directly discharged through drain pipes or be stored and transported to other places for reuse. Therefore, crushing is hardly an efficient way of treating waste. Meanwhile, the majority of waste leads to environmental pollution or waste.
As a result, biological decomposition of kitchen waste becomes a key global problem that needs an urgent solution. To provide a universally feasible method of disposing of renewable kitchen waste so that limited resources on the earth can be put to best use, resource recycling is a especially recognized solution.